Surprise, Surprise
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: What? It's Damon's birthday? Yup... Unlucky in love and life his curse seems to have always been, but what happens when Elena makes it her business to make his day special and things change. M-for smut in future. Damon/Elena. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_I know, I know... I said I wouldn't start other stories until I had finished my other ones but I couldn't help myself ;) I am dying to know what you think so I HAD TO get it out there. Hope you like... you should know that it will most likely be a short chapter story, like WITCOJ as well, and I will try to update frequently if the interest is __high*_**

**_Okay... then on the first chapter. This is suppose to take place sometime after Elena was kidnapped and rescued. Thank you in advance for reading and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Damon woke up in his bed cringing at the feel of the morning sun creeping in through his curtains. _Today_ was his birthday… and just like the many of them that he'd lived… he didn't care for it. Nothing good had ever come of this day and not only that, but there had been SO many of those counting days that at some point you just stop caring.

Stefan on the other hand, self-righteous and loveable, had friends like Lexy that would never forget. No matter where his brother had been or what he was doing, because he'd kept tabs on him over the years, he'd always been a witness of that friendship.

He always used to make a face at the stupidity that _that_ was… Stefan was like one hundred and sixty some years old, it was ridiculous to keep on celebrating. But in some twisted part in the back of his mind… he knew and wondered… what it would be like for someone to care and remember _his_ birthday for a change.

He pushed that thought aside… it didn't matter. He would spend it alone and with it being meaningless just like the last one hundred and whatever years old he was now. He got off his bed and headed for the shower… at least though, today… he wanted to indulge himself in a little birthday gift to himself, he wanted to see _her_. Even if for a second, just to make his day.

/

Stefan saw his brother descend down the stairs and smiled… he never forgot his brother's birthday but he knew he would pummel him to pieces if he so much as mentioned it to him. So instead he settled for being extra nice while having a huge grin plastered across his face…

Damon looked at him with a raised eyebrow… he could read his brother's expression like no one else, he was so transparent. He'd remembered what today was and he was trying to hold it in to respect his wishes. He rolled his eyes at him…

"Yes… Stefan…" Damon asked probing.

"Nothing…" he answered, "you hungry…?" he gave him a glass of blood that Damon awkwardly took.

"Uh, thanks…" he said for a lack of a comment. It was warm… it was warm blood, had he really gone out of his way to heat it up for him? Or perhaps he'd drained a nice college girl for him, yeah right, wishful thinking… and just when he was about to make a crack about the college girl bit, he asked…

"Any plans for today…?"

"Nope…" he said popping the 'p', "Why? Is something special going on today?" he grinned.

"No, I just… just thought… that…" Stefan stuttered he wished his brother would let him do something nice for him for once.

"Yes…?" he asked enjoying watching him squirm, "don't you have somewhere to be anyways… you know, like with Elena barely being back alive and all…"

Stefan's face fell, "No…" he paused, "we uh… we're not back together… she said she needed to figure out how to live with all of this supernatural stuff before she could go back to _us_…"

"Well, sucks for you…" Damon said finishing his blood, getting ready to leave "guess I should go look over _your_ girl… make sure she's not kidnapped again…" and with that he was gone.

On any other day… Stefan would have protested, but Elena did still need to be watched and today happened to be his brother's birthday, so knowing he was in love with his girl, even if it made him feel borderline psychotic jealous, if _he_ wanted to spend time with Elena… then he wasn't going to say anything. It kind of wasn't his place right now anyway.

Damon had kind of made a slow exit out of the house to see if his brother told him something, but he remained quiet. He shrugged; at least his birthday was good for getting his way, more than usual anyway. So he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door…

/

Elena had just finished getting ready for her day… she was adjusting her V-neck tee in front of the mirror when she turned around and Damon was standing right in front of her. Face and body millimeters away from hers…

She gasped… "Damon!" she could feel her pulse was frantic from the scare, but then she began to feel other stuff. Stuff she avoided to try and analyze because it would lead her to a place she was not ready to face.

"Hello, Elena…" he grinned cockily, "where you off to?"

She swallowed thickly, he was in an extremely good mood, which was rare, but he was also _so_ close… those cobalt blue eyes keeping her frozen in place. Her body in chills of pleasure at his nearness, his masculine scent doing weird yet familiar stuff to her nerves, her heart she was sure now accelerated for _other_ reasons… she tried to shake her mind out of it, _couldn't he give her __**some**__ space to breathe…?_

"Uh… sc…" she cleared her throat finally finding the strength to move away from him, "school… where else?"

Damon saw her move away… he loved invading her personal space as he enjoyed her body's reaction to him. He may not have her love, but he knew for sure, he had her lust…

He turned around to go plop down on her bed playfully, as she continued rummaging thru stuff, "Play hookie with me…?" he asked hopeful more than he would have liked, maybe she wouldn't pick up on that.

"I can't…" she said stuffing books in her bag, "I've missed enough school being kidnapped and all…" she explained not looking at him. Had she seen his face she would have noticed his disappointment.

"Come on…" he tried again, "what's one more day?" she then looked up at him scowling with disapproval… "I'll make it worth your while…" he said purposely doing that eye thing that she secretly loved. "_And_… if you behave, I'll compel your teachers to give you good grades…"

"I really can't Damon…" she said apologetically, "but maybe we can hang after… if you still want…"

Damon felt himself flip the switch right there and then as his disillusionment may just pour out in violence, not at her, but surely at the world "Yeah… whatever, it's not important…" his tone turning smug, arrogant, and cold.

Elena glanced at the time freaking out, "God, I'm going to be late… this is _all_ your fault…" she said in a joking manner.

"Want me drop you…?" he said indifferently. And even then, he found he couldn't just take off and not care about her. All he wanted now was to get out of there and get a drink.

"Yeah, please… that would totally help and it was _your_ fault after all…" she smiled at him.

But he didn't smile back, "Great, let's get going… I have an appointment with Jack Daniels and I don't want to be late…" they'd just finished walking down the stairs when he said this, and the moment they were outside he just unlocked the doors and waited for her to jump in.

She had just settled into the car when Elena reprimanded, "It's too early to drink Damon…"

He drove off faster than necessary when he said, "And that concern's you why?"

Elena huffed, "Because…"

_Don't say it_, he thought_, not today… don't call me your friend. I will completely lose my mind if you so much as…_

"Because I care Damon…"

He relaxed, "thanks but I don't need you to care…" he pulled up into the school and added, "We're here…"

Elena stared at odds at his change of mood, he seemed angry or hurt or both at her. Had she done something wrong? And just when she was about to ask him he said…

"Thought you were late…"

"I… yeah…" she grabbed her stuff, stepped out, and closed the door… she turned around to at least say bye and thank you, but he peeled off leaving her just with a cloud of dirt behind his parting car. What the hell just happened, she wondered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Be the awesomest of readers and please... review ^_^<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay... so my other Delena story fans, just know that I'm working on the chapters. For this story :) I have the first couple of chapters written which is why I'm giving you guys this one ;) Thank you for the big response to this story... I'm totally loving it, and thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

_**I think I responded to everyone and those who I couldn't, just know it means the world for you to take the time to share your thoughts with me. Okay ^_^ onto the next mini-chapter... Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Elena saw Stefan approach and she was not ready to talk about them again, she was about to tell him to not ask, but his puzzled expression at what she guessed was his brother's take off, made her just remain quiet.

"What happened with Damon?" he asked her.

"I think he got mad at me or something…" Elena said, even though she couldn't place what she could have done or said.

"OH…" was all Stefan said. Yup, that would do it.

"Do you know why he's mad at me?" she questioned by his obvious stance of knowledge.

"No…" he paused, "but I figure it has to do with the fact that today's his birthday…"

Elena gasped, _that_ made sense.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I just… I know why he's hurt…" she felt guilty now, "he asked me to skip school to I guess do something, but I told him that I couldn't miss school because of the whole kidnapped thing, and now that just makes _sense_… why didn't he just tell me?"

"Yeah… he tells no one…" Stefan said.

"I… I gotta go after him…" she said pulling her phone out frantically. He was hurt… because of her and she just needed to make things better. She had to. There were many things that she couldn't control when it came to him, but this… she could fix.

"What? Why?" Stefan caught her by the hand, "I thought you couldn't miss school…"

She shrugged slightly smiling as she remembered Damon's line, "What's one more day…" and she was soon walking off away from school.

/

Damon had just taken residency in a no name bar about to order a drink when his phone went off…

A text message…

[ Need your help… can you pick me up from my house in a couple of hours? :) Please? -E ]

He read the message over and over again… glaring at the device that he felt was mocking him as he deliberated what to do. And even though he'd come to the conclusion of wanting to tell her to go to hell… He replied back...

[ K. ]

_Now_ he felt he shouldn't order a drink. If Elena needed his help then something must be wrong and he thought it'd be better to be sober than not. God, he _hated_ her so much right now… Who'd ever said being in love was a wonderful thing, was _not_ living his life, he thought wryly.

Another message came thru then…

[ Thank you, Bring dressy clothes… :D -E ]

His brows furrowed… DRESSY CLOTHES! What the _hell_ was she going to make him do? Was there some lame town function that he'd forgotten about that she was going to drag him to? He groaned, well at least there _might_ be alcohol and that would totally make his day.

/

Elena finished making the reservation at a genuine Italian Restaurant in the next town. Hopefully that would be okay, she figured Italian because of his last name, though technically he probably wouldn't enjoy the food as much as a human would, but it was the thought that counted, right? She had his small gift on the bed already wrapped and ready to go… as she finished the small waves on her hair.

She wanted it to look flirty but not like Katherine's so she refrained from defined curls. She'd kept her make up light, but cute… eyelashes darkened, cheeks rosy, and glossy lip gloss. She slipped on a royal blue dress… it had wide spaghetti straps, defined her curves perfectly and came down to knee length. She'd picked out some sexy heels and as she looked at herself in the mirror… she was beginning to wonder of whom she'd done this for… him or her?

It had started out as a way to show him that he mattered to her and that she wanted to celebrate his birthday _with_ him, but the moment planning, shopping, and everything came together… she felt nervous _and_ like she was going on a date.

_**Date**__?_ She panicked, but what if he didn't see it that way. Well that would be good… she answered herself, but then if that was _true_ then why was _that_ thought making her feel a pang of disillusion. Was it because since she wasn't with Stefan right now she felt like maybe it wouldn't hurt to give in a little to what she thought she felt for his brother?

This was SO wrong on SO many levels… they were friends weren't they? Couldn't two friends go to dinner without it meaning something?

The door bell rang then…

Her heart accelerated… guess she would find out now wouldn't she? She picked up her small purse, a basket she'd packed, his gift, and headed down stairs.

/

Damon pulled up to the Gilbert Residence… he laid his suit's jacket in the back seat of the Camaro as he stepped out… black slacks, Italian leather shoes, deep blue button up shirt slightly opened at his chest. He didn't know how formal they were going but he'd brought a tie and the coat _should_ he need it.

He rang the door bell and he didn't _freaking_ understand why he was so goddamn edgy… it wasn't like this was a date or something… right?

Just then Elena opened the door… she was a vision, a goddess… God, did she know blue was _his_ favorite color? He was at a loss of words for _once_ and then she said…

"Happy Birthday Damon…" smiling tenderly while then slowly approaching him wrapping her hands around his neck for a hug while giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

He allowed the sweet scent that was that of Elena envelope him as he circled her tiny body, pressing it to him lightly… unconsciously returning the hug.

"Thank you…" he whispered against her hair, "I'm assuming Stefan…" he attempted it to be a snide remark.

She pulled back scowling teasingly, "Told me? **Yes**… and you better not go all off on him…" she finished with a raised eyebrow and hand on her hip

_I might thank him!_ Was what crossed his mind, but instead said, "No promises…" he joked.

Damon then offered her his arm which he expected her to not take, but she'd raised her finger at him to hold on as she reached around the door for her items, and then she comfortably took it as he led her to his car.

Such a change from this morning she noticed, she'd obviously upset him.

"So what kind of crappy town thingy are you making me accompany you to…?" he said trying to tease, "I assume since you and Stefan aren't…"

"_Ugh_…" she scoffed when he opened the door for her and took the basket from her to place it in the back, "I'm insulted you would think that _that's_ all I asked you to come here for…?"

"Isn't it…?" he said slowly closing her door, while flashing to his side getting in…

"_**No**_…" she said, "it _isn't_… so drive…" she ordered, "I'll tell you were to go…"

"Or… you could just tell where _exactly_ we are going and that way…"

"Not happening…" she smirked at being in control and the look on his face, "now Mr. Salvatore… _Drive_…"

He glared at her playfully but went ahead and went with her plan. Somewhere between him turning on the engine and turning off into the highway, he began to contemplate the possibility that he'd drank himself to stupor literally, passing out.

It was just that things like this didn't happen… least of all to him. But then he'd glanced to his side catching Elena gazing at him oddly… when she noticed him catching her ogling him, she'd _blushed_… giving him a smile that seemed foreign to him but had returned nonetheless.

Damon was afraid to hope but he'd thought that smile had been… _Amorous_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yey :) Date time! Such a cute little chapter that I think I wrote... Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review :) They make my day... and know that I am grateful that you take the time to read.**_

_**Okay... enough of my ramblings and on with the chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

About a two hour drive later with an annoyingly questioning Damon and his best impression of _'are we there yet?'_ They had arrived at their destination. He'd pulled in to the parking lot at La Caravella Italian Cuisine… taking in the sight of _such_ a restaurant with uncertainty.

"What are we…?" he questioned… he'd seen the restaurant a couple times before, but had never thought of stopping in. Coming to this type of restaurant and place meant coming accompanied with _someone_ who you would wish to be _intimate_ with… it was cozy, elegant, and just like at home in Italy… _romantic_.

"We're celebrating your birthday of course…" she smiled happily that he seemed pleasantly surprised.

"_Here_?" he questioned raising an eyebrow; did she know what she was doing? What _this_… was doing to _him_?

"Yes here, why? Do you not like it?" she frowned, maybe she'd misinterpreted.

"No _I do_, I mean I think I do… I always loved Italian, it's just…" he could tell that she was beginning to wonder if she'd chosen right, "You know what… it's perfect…" he decided. And with that… he rushed to her side, opening the door for her.

Damon held out his hand in front of her for her to take and the mood had suddenly drastically changed… as if in slow motion, she softly placed her hand in his as he helped her out; smiling with such passion filled eyes that he thought he'd imagined it.

Hoping for things not to get awkward and seeing as she was nicely overdressed he whispered…

"You know, you didn't have to do this…" he grabbed his tie and coat, "I really don't like celebrating my birthday anyway…"

"I don't see why…" she beamed tenderly at him, "the day you were born is very special Damon… even if it was many moons ago…"

Damon would have thought the comment a snide remark if it weren't because she was smiling at him like she meant it. She had suddenly surprised them both as she closed the distance between them to finish adjusting his tie… she could feel his breath mix in with hers and was amazed that she had to refrain from wanting to get a taste of those lips that were _begging_ to be savored.

Elena hadn't known what had possessed her to do that. All she knew was that he smelled delicious… he looked like he'd stepped out of a freaking Armani magazine and she'd just wanted to be near him, touch him… in any way possible.

He grinned back in appreciation… usually this would have been the time where he would have made a remark about her wanting him or something, but the sparkle of desire in her eyes told him that this was as real for her as it felt for him and he couldn't ruin that. Somehow unspoken… they were on a date…

"Okay…" she breathed strainfully as she tried to make her nerves come down, "we don't want to miss our reservation…"

Elena reached for her handbag… and then they began to walk towards the entrance when after a moment he couldn't help but ask…

"You made a reservation?" he chuckled amused by that thought.

"I did…" she glanced sideways at him as his hand graced hers, "I have a whole day planned…"

Damon noticed Elena hadn't pulled her hand away from his brushing against it, so like the teenage insecure boy that he currently felt like, he discreetly allowed his fingers to entwine with hers… he heard her heart increase in speed and he smirked inwardly, especially… as her fingers closed over his.

He felt like this little gesture, gave him the go ahead on taking small liberties with her that he surely planned to take advantage of.

The man at the small podium smiled at their entrance while saying, "Benvenuto a La Caravella…"

Damon was impressed by the man's perfect pronunciation, he answered him something back in Italian, to which Elena was completely fascinated by and all she was able to make out was _Gilbert_.

"Damon…" she was about to tell him the reservation was under a different name…

When he said something else in Italian that she figured was saying something like, _Salvatore then_… and the man smiled then gesturing with his hand to follow him.

Elena had never been to this restaurant before but everyone always buzzed about it… had she attempted to come with someone else and she would have been like, hell no. This was date restaurant material, and seeing that they were both on the same page now… it seemed perfect.

Damon pulled out the chair for her as the man opened the cloth napkin setting it on her lap; then apparently saying something to Damon that made him laugh wholeheartedly.

"Someone will be back for your drink orders and menus…" the man said, and then added, "Buon appetito! …" before he left.

As the man left Elena frowned, "No fair… he should speak in English so I can laugh with you too…"

Damon smirked at her, "He said we made a lovely couple… that we seemed… very happy together…" he then avoided her gaze. Since when was he the shy guy?

Elena laughed nervously as she knew her cheeks were probably flushed, "Huh… did he, now?"

A couple of minutes later, a young man set two glasses of water down handing them menus while saying, "My name is Alex and I'll be your server today, what may I get you to drink…?"

The boy had started in a bored tone but the moment he noticed Elena he had perked up… Damon looked fiercely at him, chose a wine from the list, and practically growled inwardly as he left.

Elena felt herself blush deeper at his possessiveness though it was probably not a good thing. At least just up until two days ago, she'd still been Stefan's girlfriend, how did that make her look?

Damon felt his insides constrict with uncertainty until he just couldn't take it anymore; he needed to know for sure what this, _today_, was or meant. Why had she gone out of her way to do this… plan and everything?

"Elena…" he began with a lot more confidence than he felt at the moment, "what is this…?"

"Well…" she grinned setting her menu down, "_this_… is a restaurant…" she teased…

"_Haha_…" he glowered, "Very funny…" he then took an unnecessary breath as he went with a more direct approach, "Why would you go thru the trouble…? This isn't necessarily _'friend'_ atmosphere…" he quoted with his fingers.

She set her menu completely down as she could tell Damon wanted an honest to God answer. What could she tell him, I mean, it had started out as a whole caring for my friend thing but the way she felt now, and the way he was looking at her. She felt like… she swallowed nervously…

"The truth…" he added when he noticed her internal battle.

"At first I just wanted to surprise you for your birthday…" she smiled trying to hold his smoldering gaze, "but the more I planned, the more I got excited and then… then… I mean, I'm technically single now, and you and I… we… we…"

She'd suddenly pulled her eyes away from his, so he reached for her hand across the tiny table rubbing it in tender circles; "have something…" he finished for her. He saw her cheeks go a deep crimson. As if she could drive him anymore wild.

Elena looked up then, "yeah… and I just thought that maybe I could, that we could…"

"I get it…" he smirked, pretty much, she wanted to see were things went, which he should be completely against because it was like wanting to try the product to see if she liked it without any compromise. That could really destroy him if he really considered this. But could he really deny her?

As if she knew what he was thinking she said, "_IF_ that's okay with you… if not we can still enjoy the day as… as… you know friends…" she said in rush like if he _did_ decide _that,_ it wouldn't be a big deal, but truth was that… it would be.

Yeah right, he thought to himself, this would probably be the only chance he'd get to show her what _they_ could be like together without the shadow of his brother hovering over them. They weren't together after all.

The wine arrived then and as the waiter voiced he'd be back for their orders leaving them alone, Damon said, "A toast then… to you…"

"It's _your_ birthday…" she said tipping her head to the side relieved that he didn't seem to be rejecting her…

"But it's about _us_, is it not…?" Wow… us, that was something new. He liked it… unfortunately, a little too much.

Elena grinned, "I really like the way that sounds… the _us_ part, that is..."

"I do too…" he said giving her a genuine smile to which was when… they toasted. Their eyes hadn't left each other as they sipped their wine and set the glasses down slowly. She'd beamed at him putting a strand of her hair behind her ear as she began scanning the menu again…

Her hand had been making small circles on the table as she debated… surprised when Damon placed his hand on top… caressing it lovingly as he pretended to be looking at the menu as well. A grin had pulled at his lips when he heard her heart accelerate at his touch as she kept discreetly glancing up at the sight of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys... apprehensive... is what I feel about this chapter. I hope it's as good as I think I built it up to be. I think it's true when they say that we are out own worst critics. Anyway, I think that I'll let you decide so please let me know your thoughts. Good or bad I want to know :)**_

_**Okay... I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Dinner had gone extremely well… it had been like once they had gotten the most important talk out of the way, a weight had been lifted of their shoulders and there was nothing else to do but enjoy each other's company. They'd talked… they'd bantered as they always did, and they even laughed…

Elena had never heard Damon laugh as heartily as he had today. It was the greatest most wonderful sound she'd ever heard… and contagious, of all things. You could not hear him laugh like that and not laugh with him.

He'd taken small liberties with her… touching her, grazing her skin as much as possible, holding her hand every chance he got, they'd even played footsie under the table, but what she was sure he didn't know was how much she was itching for the feel of his luscious lips against hers.

The waiter had brought her out of her thoughts when he asked if they would like some dessert. Damon had said no, but she had said yes. When their eyes seemed to battle flirtingly of wills… he conceded with a nod and after she ordered, she asked the server to make it to go… at least that was compromise. But then he stared at her thoughtfully… wondering what was she up to…?

"We have other plans to meet…" she explained.

He smirked that cocky grin of his while he added, "then we should get the check…"

She nodded… the waiter came back with a wrapped up dessert and then she sweetly asked for the check. Elena could have sworn she'd seen a flicker of anger cross Damon's face but she convinced herself it couldn't be possible.

When the guy dropped it on the table, Damon quickly swiped it sticking a couple of hundred bills in it while asking Elena if she was ready to go…

"DAMON!" she said not at all happy, "I'm paying… this is your birthday celebration…"

"No…" he stared back confidently, "we're on a date are we not…?"

"Well yes but…" she felt herself get all flushed at him actually voicing that they were on a date.

"Then as the gentleman I am…" he interrupted smugly, "I'm not going to let you pay…"

"But…"

"No, buts…" he said grabbing the dessert, "you ready to go Ms. Gilbert…?"

"Fine…" she pouted rising from her chair while then slowly going to his side taking his arm.

The feeling that her acting like she was _with_ him made him feel humanly giddy… he was acting like the type of guy that he most of the time made fun of. He ignored that thought… once upon a time… he had been that southern gentleman, of course not one innocent bone in his body, but he knew how to romanticize a girl, not that he had to try hard… his looks and his charm was all that had ever been necessary.

They came up to his car hand in hand… setting the small box on its roof to open her door. He'd turned around to do just that when she startled him by sliding her hands up his chest… encircled his neck, as she tipped her head to the side bringing her lips to his…

She'd shocked him at first because he would have not expected her to do that, but the moment he saw her intention, he'd let himself get swept by her tenderness and allowed her to take the lead to kiss him.

Their lips had connected tenderly at first as he took her plump fleshy lower lip between his, feeling her slender fingers grasp caressingly to the back of his head. Tucking, a hand to the back of her neck as the other fell slightly over her hip. She felt his tongue persuade her lips to part, and she all but melted to his invitation. Elena felt the warm intrusion of his tongue roam her mouth as he savored her… quickly making her hum in longing.

He felt her lean on her toes… pressing her body along his as she held on that much tighter to him. Bold and surprising as she had always been… he felt her tongue follow his back to explore his mouth to which he growled delightfully. Her breath was becoming frantic… his hands were having a hard time remaining honorable and another part of his body was beginning to make their presence known.

Damon poured all of the emotions he'd held back from her for so long into the kiss, and before they knew it… he allowed her to have him pressed against the car, as their lips continued to massage the other, tongues thrusting passionately discovering each other, until he reluctantly pulled back…

He was sure that he didn't need her to notice how much the kiss had affected him, like he was sure she wouldn't want him to know how much he could sense her desire… It having nothing to do with her erratic breaths, her over beating heart, or her beautifully flushed skin…

As they basked in their moment reeling from their intense kiss, Damon realized that _this_ had been a huge mistake. Not because he didn't love her, crave her, or wanted to be with her… but because this one kiss had proven what he had originally thought.

There was no going back from this and he didn't want to have to give her up now… before, when she'd never been his, it was somewhat easy to let go of what you did not know could be. But now… her acting like they were truly together… holding his hand, opening her heart to him, her kissing him just like he was the _only_ man in the universe for her… was _eating_ him up inside.

When they went back to Mystic Falls… she would get over her fright over the supernatural and she'd go back to Stefan because he was the safe, almost normal, loving teenage guy she wanted. Being older… not that he had unreasonable expectations, but she would not chose crazy, irrational, and impulsive-self-loathing-alcoholic vampire over his baby brother…

Elena brought him back to the present by taking his lower lip biting it softly as she then soothed it with her tongue making him groan from deep in his throat. _God_ that was so _evil_ of her.

"What are you thinking about…?" she said with fiery eyes… _God_ what she was feeling for him could _not_ be normal.

"Nothing…" he pushed his thoughts aside… it really came down to two things… would he rather die without ever knowing what it would be like to revel in her attentions or would he rather die regretting that he will never have her touch again…?

Elena repeated her kiss to his upper lip and his mind was made up… he'd rather die forever missing her touch…

"How's your birthday going so far…?" she said breathless as there was now an annoying throb between her legs that she was painfully aware of.

"Best birthday I've ever had…" he whispered against her lips, rubbing tender circles on her hip over the silky material of her dress…

Damon had smiled at her and then had swooped down to kiss her passionately on the lips once more pulling back to open her door… successfully this time, not that he'd object to continue their current activities, as she sensually slipped inside. He closed the door once she was completely settled and took some unnecessary breaths to put the demon inside him down. And he wasn't referring to the vampire…

He walked around the car at human pace, adjusting his more than uncomfortable pants now as he tried to suppress the delicious smell of her _need_ calling at him to quench it. He slipped slowly into his car smiling like that young fool he'd once been back in the day asking…

"Where to now…?"

"Back on the road Mr. Salvatore…" she smiled taking his hand, "in that direction and I'll tell which turn off it is when we get close…" she pointed.

Elena could have sworn his eyes twinkled just before he placed a kiss on their entwined hands as he whispered a low, _okay_…

His heart was swelling with emotion for her… _God damn_ he knew her leaving was really going to hurt. Trying to push those thoughts aside, he pulled out of the parking lot and continued to drive again…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Righteousness :) I am SO excited to find out what you guys think about this chapter because I think it's my favorite. Sorry for the delay... :( hope you read in my profile the problemos I was having with technology, but I've fixed it now :)**_

_**I want to dedicate this chapter to SweetWillowTree ;) My friend... you inspire me to be better and I hope you enjoy this little treat. You guys should read her stuff if you haven't already, Laws of Attraction, I'm totally addicted to. Okay... enough of me and onto the important part :D Thank you all for reading and Enjoy!**_

_***Don't forget to Review ;)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

After a short drive later, they'd pulled up to the edge of a lake that seemed to glisten in a very movie like fashion in front of them. Damon couldn't help but quirk an eye brow at the location they'd ended up in.

They had driven the whole way there in companiable silence as Elena mulled over the way there was too much perfection in what a couple of hours had been with one Damon Salvatore. She had never understood when her mother had said that she'd _know_ when she'd meet the _right_ guy when that person was her most trusted friend while also being physically attracted to them…

There was no denying that Damon was who she trusted blindly with her life, and though there had always been that underlying passion simmering just borderline exploding… she was beginning to get the feeling that getting the best of both worlds with _him_ would be sparkling fireworks between them.

Damon had pulled up near a tree, though shade was not required as the sun was beginning to set, wondering what Elena had in mind. At this point he'd blocked his insecure feelings out just getting ready for whatever Elena decided to throw his way…

If after tonight this was all he'd get… he'd forever hold on to this memory while becoming that friend she wanted him to be, but if for _some_ reason things… He stopped himself, it was better not to hope and just see what happened.

"Dessert time…" Elena announced breaking him out of his thoughts stepping out of the car and reaching for the basket in the back.

He reached for the dessert and the perfect squared box that was wrapped up in black elegant paper with blue ribbon as his curiosity peaked wondering what _she_ could have _thought_ of getting him. He was about to shake the small box, when Elena snagged the gift from his hands putting it away…

"Don't be impatient…" she chuckled at his pout, taking stuff out of the basket as she draped a blanket over the whole front of the car, "now come and help…"

Damon huffed pretending to be disappointed then grinned at his wicked mind… there would never be a situation where he would actually do what his desire growled for him to go for, except now… that she seemed to not reject him.

Flashing behind her while purposely reaching over her for the same items she was trying to arrange caused his taught chest to press up against her back… feeling the lot of him rub up intimately to her behind…

Elena couldn't have helped the light gasp that escaped her lips from surprise but also from him being _this_ close. Ever since that intense kiss they had shared minutes ago, she felt like the slightest of sensual touches would make her passion rage… craving that, _that_ she should not want…

Damon felt her tremble all over from his nearness as a waft of the scent of her arousal hit him full force, quickly resuming that strain in his pants that he'd been fighting to suppress…

Not able to form a coherent thought… she whispered weakly, "_You're not helping_…"

"_You sure about that_…" he rasped with a lot more desire on his tone than he would have liked. Acting on the instinct his body was yearning, he leaned close to her ear as his hot breath made her shiver in reaction. He'd let his hands then caress back up her arms… massage slightly over her shoulders while then following the curves of her body… her breath hitched when he grazed the sides of her breasts then down to her lower abdomen shy of core, waiting for her to tell him to stop… but she didn't…

She could feel the fire igniting… that throb between her legs intensifying practically imploring to be fulfilled… and that's when she realized that perhaps the night would not go as she had planned… not that she was complaining at all…

"Don't you want to _have_ dessert…?" she whispered dazed by her own lust…

Damon placed his hand on her hip then… turning her around loving her erratic breaths and flushed color of her skin… closing the distance between their faces then… hovering over her lips tantalizingly as he said…

"Are _you_… going to let _me_… have _dessert_…?" he'd meant it in a joking manner but the _insinuation_ had not gone lost to Elena… sending a shock of lust to shoot down straight to her throbbing core… she snaked a hand around his neck to kiss him deeply before she convinced herself that she shouldn't.

"_Take what you want_…" she had said seductively and before Damon knew what was happening… he'd nudged her against the car to claim her lips more insistently… she moaned into his mouth as he pressed the stiffened proof of his arousal where she ached for him most…

"_Elena_…" Damon had groaned out loving her boldness…

"_Hmmm_?" she'd hummed already working on taking off his tie and jacket…

"_Elena_…" God… of course he wanted _this_… _her_… but she deserved better than out in the middle of nowhere on the hood of his car… "_Maybe we shouldn't…_"

The moment the words left his mouth he regretted them… Elena was looking at him like she'd just been slapped, but he couldn't help but admire the cuteness of her pouty face with her swollen kissed lips that had been caused by none other than him…

"You _don't_ want… _to_…?" she'd tried to get away from him but he held her in place… making her feminine hips cradle his broad more manly ones as his arousal bumped into her lower abdomen hissing from the feel as he said…

"Of course I _want_ you…" he answered. Did she not know that all he'd ever dreamed of was her finally giving into _him_… _them_… what _she_ felt? "I just think that _you_ deserve better than… _this_…" he looked around momentarily…

"Let _me_ be the judge of that…" she returned with a wicked grin possessing his mouth again… with more confidence this time arching her breasts against him before desperately trying to pull his shirt off…

His mouth roved down her chin… the column of her neck… across her collarbone to nibble at her shoulder lightly... hearing her whimper in approval as he reached for the zipper in the back of her dress.

"_You sure Elena_…?" he'd whispered against her ear and she'd answered by reaching down for his belt buckle while looking to lock their eyes… feeling him up through the light material of his pants…

"_I want you Damon_…" and that was all it took…

He'd picked her up from the ground to set her on the car as she wrapped her legs around his middle and he practically rip the dress from her body… She'd whimpered a low _yes_… as he dove down removing the lace from her breast to suckle at the rose buds earning a loud moan to roll out from her lips…

She'd pushed his shirt completely off and began tugging at his pants in need to feel him _inside_… Damon had reached under her dress to pull the panties down her legs as she worked on getting him free. She'd had trouble at first but that didn't stop her from dipping her hand inside to hold onto his thick and rigid cock…

"_God_ _almighty_…" he'd practically bucked into her hand as she began to stroke… bunching his fists into her dress as he pulled it off abruptly from her body completely.

Damon's hands massaged her inner thighs with his thumbs, creeping closer to her quivering center as he continued to give relentless attention to her skin and lips…

"_AH_!" she groaned digging her nails into his skin as he had ran his finger down her slit, he would have come from how wet she was as he dipped two fingers into her core…

God the tightness of her was driving him insane and he almost wanted to be a selfish lover and drive himself between her folds experiencing what he could only imagine would be heaven with her.

Elena cried out high pitched… like she never had in her life as his thumb found her clit making her exploded in ecstasy… she knew that _that_ should have quenched some of her need for him but all she found herself wanting was _more_…

"_Damon_…" she resumed to pump his erection as she'd kind of let go the moment she was reaching her peak. She noticed his eyes darken as the veins under his eyes became visible and she hadn't known what had possessed her to kiss him… but she had.

Damon growled at the feel of her hand around him tighten but he couldn't be more shocked that she was kissing _him,_ eyes red and fangs out… the tenderness with which she was kissing him made his face shift back as he took her lips passionately attempting to pull him onto the hood of the car with her clearly begging for him to fill her…

He'd crawled up on his car… settled comfortably between her parting thighs as she smiled in a way he'd never seen… with _love_…

Lost in her eyes and lost in the moment, he kissed her still ardently… his manhood getting coated by her juices as she arched against him encouragingly. He began to enter her velvety core… gradually feeling her gasp as he hummed deeply from her enveloping muscles taking him up to the hilt…

Elena could feel herself adjusting to his size as that aching need pulsated for satisfaction… Damon felt her grind slightly against him making him growl in delightful pleasure and he knew they were both ready to go… he began pulling out slowly while plunging back in powerfully, building up speed unhurriedly…

She was meeting thrust for thrust… she had no idea how he was angling her hips but all she knew was that he was hitting this _remarkable_ spot that was already making her see stars as he whispered in between open mouthed kisses to her skin how much he _loved_ the way she _felt_…

"_Oh god, right there_…" she cried out and Damon knew she was close… which was good because he was beginning to lose control at containing that burst that would surely turn his world upside down…

"_Jesus, Elena_…" he'd gritted out the moment she reached that mind blowing climax tightening magnificently on his throbbing cock, making him loose that last of his tenuous control as he erupted into the most tremendous orgasm of his entire existence…. waves and waves of pleasure flooding through both their bodies…

They both panted with slight grins on their faces as he caressed the sweat covered curls from her face pulling him closer to her body while they were still intimately joined…

"Wow…" she smiled catching her breath, a tear running down her cheek…

"Yeah…" he agreed his mind still reeling from their orgasms…

"So much for dessert…" she teased hoping he hadn't noticed her emotional break breakdown there…

"I don't know…" he smirked deviously and completely oblivious to her tear, "I can think of a couple of things that we can do with it…"

He expected her to smack him with it being followed with an _OMG!_ Damon, but all she did was pull him in for a slow tender kiss whispering, "_I could get talked into that_…"

And he all but wanted to gape wondering where _THIS_ girl had been hiding all along… he knew there was fire in her, and he was glad to realize that he had been right when he thought that Stefan suppressed it to hide.

When the realization of her emotions began to be too much; pushing all joking aside she whispered to him… "_I love you Damon_…" and all of a sudden the world had **stopped**…

Damon had begun to pull away from her because he was now all confused but she held on to him adding, "_I do_…_ So much…_" she paused, "_You need to know that_…" and then she allowed him to pull them up as they laid against the glass of his car covered by the blanket she'd set up. Luckily she had brought another that they had both gotten under as Elena… began to worry…

At hearing him still say nothing back, she finally asked while her eyes filled with unshed tears, "Say something…"

After what seemed like forever he finally responded, "I'm scared Elena…"

"Not the three little words I was looking for…" she teased trying to lighten the mood, though her heart felt like breaking.

He grinned that lopsided smirk that was completely all him as he added, "I…" he knew this was going to sound stupid but he went on anyway, "It's just that… what if you change your mind… what happens when we go back to Mystic Falls and there's Stefan, and then what happens when…"

Elena pulled him to her for a kiss… abrupt at first then melted into him lovingly… "_**I **__**choose **__**you**_…" she said when she pulled back, her chocolate brown eyes full of honesty, devotion, and loyalty while she gazed into his cerulean apprehensive filled orbs…

"I want _you_… _all_ of _you_… _today_, _tomorrow_, and _forever_…" she beamed affectionately…

Damon's radiant eyes lit up like she'd never seen before and next thing she knew he was attacking her mouth and neck with kisses while constantly reciting to her… _"God, I love you Elena, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love __**you**__!"_

Elena giggled with happiness when she decided that now was a good time to have that actual dessert and give him his gift… which was now on the floor with their clothes and everything else.

He noticed her gaze to the ground at the forgotten items, his lips pulling into a grin as he flashed to get the stuff and snuggle back into her naked skin. He grabbed the box of his gift again as he successfully shook it this time just hearing a clinking sound…

"_Hmmm_…" he waggled his eyebrows, "I think its jewelry…"

"Well you'll know soon enough…" she laughed as she put a candle on the Crème Brule Dessert she had chosen from the restaurant… lighting it while holding it between her hands in front of him and said, "Now make a wish…"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alright guys :) I drove myself insane trying to think of the perfect end for this but it just really didn't want to come. Let's just say that Elena and Damon seem very comfortable in this little world I have created, because everytime I tried to END it, they pushed for more... so here's the product of that ;) Hope you guys like and that I don't disappoint._**

**_*Thank you bibi_13ca for being my pre-reader and given me feedback... (you're awesome!)_**

**_Please review and I will totally love you guys forever... :) oh and sadly... this is the last chapter._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"_Now make a wish…"_

As her eyes sparked with love for him… he knew that there was nothing else in the world that he could ask for.

"My wish already came true…" he returned snaking a hand around her form to pull her near and over to straddle him covering her with the blanket protectively; a slight breeze seemed to be setting in when he'd felt Elena shiver lightly. Their bodies were still naked under the fluffy blanket and the last thing he wanted was for her to get sick.

Elena blushed, "Well think of something else…" she encouraged.

Damon sighed pretending to look up at the sky thinking while rubbing tender circles around her shoulders, when something seem to click; his eyes focused on her… his mother had once said, it'd been cute actually because he'd been but five years old and the thought of girls had repulsed him, but point was that she'd said… that one day he'd find love… and when he did, he needed to make sure that he put that special woman before himself… weird that he even remembered, but with that thought in mind, he longed…

_I wish… that the ability to make her every desire come true, doesn't fail me…_

His eyes glistened with unashamed love for about a second and with a small breath as he indulged her; he blew out the candle…

"Yay…" she cheered earning a teasing eye roll from him as she reached for the fork cutting into a small piece of the decadent dessert while holding to his mouth… "Now try…"

As he took some of the dessert she asked, "So what'd you wish for…?"

"If I tell you…" his brows rose playfully, "then it won't come true…" he told her.

"Why Mr. Salvatore… who would have thought you superstitious…?" Elena grinned…

Damon shrugged lightly, "Some things are precious and are better left not messed around with…" he said seriously earning him a perplexed look… "Let's just say that it's very important for this particular wish to come true" he added…

"_Ohhh_…" she drawled out at his mysteriousness…

And then he watched her awestruck at the way his birthday had turned out as he opened his mouth for her to feed him… he hummed with pleasure, just because he was dead it didn't mean that his taste buds couldn't appreciate fine cooking.

"Good…?" she asked…

He nodded in response saying, "But I can definitely think of a couple of places where it would _surely_ taste a whole lot better…" he returned…

"_Hmmm_…" she said picking up on his innuendo, "Let _me_ try…" and this time she'd spread a bit on his lips with her finger then leaned over tasting the Crème Brule while lightly nibbling his lips…

Damon groaned low in his throat, he'd been thinking of naughtier places, but she'd done _that_ _**so**_ well…

"How is it…?" he questioned rather hoarsely…

Elena ran her tongue over her lips while saying, "_Real_… _good_…" her lips enunciating each word as her eyes narrowed.

She returned to enjoying the dessert but directly to her mouth; amused by the look of pleasure on his face… enjoying that they were both on the hood of his car, _naked_, under the blanket with her keeping him warm, shaking his present one more time expectantly…

"_Open it…_" she told him giggling; she could tell he was desperately wanting to know what it was. So while he did that… she grabbed his undershirt hanging half off the car to cover her body which had been still too exposed from their previous activities…

Not feigning that he wasn't curious he ripped through the wrapper to reveal a sort of large velvet box… he glanced at her momentarily confused but then proceeded to open it…

In the box he found two silver necklaces that each held a thick platinum ring noticing when brought together, on the rim of the exterior rounding the band, it would spell out the inscription of _Amore & Lealta_… over and over again.

"You…" she started, "Don't have to wear it…" she smiled shyly, "I know it's a bit corny but you are just the most difficult person to shop for and I thought…"

"It's perfect…" he replied pulling them out of the box placing a kiss on her lips as he put his on letting it dangle mid chest and he grabbed the other to put it on her… He would never admit this to her or _anyone_ but he actually really, really liked the gift. It was so much more about the thought that she'd put into it than the actual gift itself…

First the Italian inscription… because she knew they were of Italian descent. Then there was the actual dedication… _Love & Loyalty_, words that she had chosen before they were, well… whatever it is that they now were, and _simply_ the fact that it was jewelry, jewelry that was personalized for both of them to wear.

"It's for you right…?" he teased just to get a rise out of her.

That earned him a smack like he'd thought, "Of course it is… who _else_ did you want to give it too…?" he chuckled at the slight hint of jealousy on her face as he clasped it around her neck grabbing it from her chest admiring that it seemed to have something etched on the inside…

"Wait a minute…" his brows furrowed inspecting it closely, "That has my name in it…"

"Oh…" she smiled slightly embarrassed, "Then this one is yours because the one you're wearing will have mine…" she paused nervously, "unless you want to… keep… you know, like…"

"Like if we're dating?" he questioned and perhaps a little too hopeful for the image that he most of the time tried to portray being, the big bad vampire and all…

"I know we haven't even decided or discussed what this…?" she gestured between them…

"I love the idea…" he interrupted shrugging, it _WAS_ corny but he loved _her_ and _she_ had purchased this token as symbol of their friendship _before_ anything had happened. The gift would forever now hold a meaning of something much more special now. "I want to keep this one and I love knowing that you'll be wearing mine…"

Elena sighed in relief, "Okay good…"

Damon was very much taken with this new side of Elena. It was definitely something new for him to see. Shy and vulnerable were qualities of this girl he'd never seen before directed at him, but he was quickly finding out that they suited her… quite well actually. It thrilled him in ways that he couldn't explain.

At the same time, Elena realized how things were really strange with Damon… She felt like for the first time she could really be the _girl_ and allow him to care for her instead of feeling like the mother that had to watch her vampire child from falling off the edge at any point in time.

However, that did not at all mean that she wasn't going to be her confident feisty self like she was sure he would never stop being that cocky arrogant vampire she'd fallen for, but while being with him… just like _this_ while they pampered each other… seemed to be the nicest most wonderful thing she'd experienced…

Still feeding him the last of the dessert, Damon pulled her into his arms; almost crushing her tiny body against the side of his before _that_ part of his anatomy that would forever want to live inside her, decided that he'd had enough of a break. They would have plenty of time for that later, he thought to himself, but there was so much more that he wanted from her than just her body.

The night was quiet as they relaxed on the hood of the car… staring up at the stars just relishing each other and the comfortable company.

After a moment though, he spoke, "Thank you, Elena… for everything you did today…"

"You're welcome…" She turned to look up at him whispering as she nestled herself closer to him.

He took that opportunity to press his lips against hers in content thanks, loving that this had been the best birthday of his life or undead life, hoping that this meant that Elena would forever be by his side for the many more he was sure she wouldn't forget…

"You know…" she said staring off into the distance, "now I'm going to have to come up with something even more awesome than this…" she paused, "how am I going to top this next year?"

"Double Birthday Sex?" he joked… "You can never go wrong with that…?" his eyebrows wiggled.

"Oh… we're nowhere being done, Mr. Salvatore…" Elena tossed seductively, the words making him instantly hard for her.

_God, if this woman wasn't tailor made for him…_

He knew the night was to be over soon and that they would have to go back to Mystic Falls to see how her decision would affect the rest of their lives. Because it was _their_ lives now… threat or no threat he would protect her. Damon didn't care about feeling possessive since she was now his…

_His and no one else's…_

Elena had done away with the dessert climbing over his lap taking his lips with hers. Heat had coursed through her veins and she welcomed the all too familiar feeling, knowing… that there was no need to bury it anymore. She _reveled_ in it… her tongue roaming his mouth, his sweeping fervently back into hers as he caressed her skin making her ache for him all the more.

Damon hissed as his cock brushed against her dripping core as she pushed herself onto him engulfing him in…

In between pants, groans, and I love yous… he figured today would end when they wanted it to end and he was in _no_ hurry.

Thrust after thrust as they both neared that glorious peak… Damon felt his face shift under the emotions and bloodlust brewing, groaning against her skin in pleasure…

"_Tell me you're mine…"_ he said pushing into her as she sank down on him rhythmically…

His comment had sort of surprised her specially when she noticed the visage on his face but she understood what was happening. So as the first tremors of her climax began… she kissed him harshly while gazing into his eyes saying, _"I'm yours… just yours…"_ and as if to make a point she tipped her head back exploding… bringing his face to her neck.

Damon felt her clench around him… and with the grand gesture of her words and her giving up her body to him, made him come apart as he pulled her slightly forward to him… laving at the skin right before he bit…

"_Ahhh…"_ Elena gasped in utter pleasure of what it was like to be with him, but mainly from the erotic feel of him having her body in every possible way he could.

He spilled his hot seed into her pulling his canines back when he heard her heart slow down… he kissed the wound lovingly then and pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"I love you, Elena…" It was him who said it first this time and Elena was glad…

"I love you too…" she grinned kissing him chastely…

"You ready to go back…?" he asked pulling her body close to his tracing patterns on her back…

"In a little bit, okay…?" he nodded with a peaceful grin as her blood flowed through his veins and he felt her fall into slumber thinking…

_Happy Birthday to Me…_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
